peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Drops The Cake
Danny Drops The Cake is the 12th episode of peppa pig season 6. Plot Today is Pedro Pony's birthday and Pedro asks Danny to buy him a cake and he accidently dropped it into the lake. Transcript (intro) (Title Card Appears) Peppa:(Reads Title Card) Danny Drops The Cake. (Screen Zooms into the window of peppa's house) (Title Disappears) Narrator: Mr Zebra the Postman has came to peppa's house. (he slides the mail threw the mail slot) (he left) Peppa and George: Post! Mummy:(reads invitation) Dear Peppa and George, can you come to my birthday party in tomorrow? From Pedro Pony. Peppa: *oinks* Yay. Mummy: *oinks* Well it's time for Playgroup, George. Also, Peppa, time to go to school! (at recess) Pedro: *neighs* So Peppa, did you got my letter? Peppa: Yep. Danny: *woofs* I got your letter as well. Pedro: Thanks Danny, I got a flavor for you Danny. Can you go to the cake shop in The Local Shops, please? Danny: Sure. (at the cake shop) Mr. Raccoon: Hello there, Danny. What kind of cake do you want? Danny: Um... I'm not sure Mr. Raccoon, Pedro didn't say. Mr. Raccoon: Well his favorite cake is chocolate cake with rainbow icing. Danny: Okay. (Later) Danny: He's going to love this cake, I better go slow on my bike so the cake won't fall off. (wheel tripped over rock and cake falls into the lake) Danny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Danny's mom: so you dropped the cake huh Danny: Yes am really sorry Danny's mom: boy your luck i aint beating your ass right now boy Danny: i will do anything mom Danny's mom: you aint going to no party until give a refund for this shit so giving me back the same amount of cash you used to buy that cake i aint giving you no change in return either. Danny: ok i wont do it again (gives mom back the same amount of cash used to buy the cake) Danny's mom: thank you now march your little tin size needle ass to your friends at your party i dont care if you dont along with them (at peppas party Peppa: Where's Danny? Pedro: Ya, he should have been here like 1 hour ago. (danny arrives in the house) Danny: Pedro, I'm so sorry the cake got dropped into the lake when I tripped over a rock. Pedro: That's okay, Danny. We can have a party without a cake. Danny: I guess you're right. Dannys mom: ahem what about the the 20$ dollars you had to owe me Danny: oh yeah and i might buy a new cake for the same price Dannys mom: boy if you say that again ill beat your ass Pedro: uh oh Peppa: hahaha danny's in trouble Danny: no am not Danny's mom: boy am about to hammer your mouth shut you think your so smart now go play with friends so something Narrator: Pedro likes parties, Danny likes parties, everyone likes parties and danny is obliviously a smart ass Danny: HEY!!! am not credits end Trivia * This is Mateusz11113's fanon. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes written by Bubblegum83